


The Waiting

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [78]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: The waiting is always the worst. Sitting in that waiting room as your loved one was on the operating table fighting for their lives. The waiting is always the worst.





	The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RFRSSHouseofG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/gifts).



> The Yearly 365
> 
> Prompt #14 (Location) Riverdale General Hospital

 

"She's going to be all right." A low voice spoke behind her tight body.

Her eyes never leaving the dark orange sky out of the window.

"Al she's going to be all right." A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You can't promise me that." She was surprised that her voice could be heard. She hadn't thought that her voice could be used again. Her eyes never leaving the sunset over Riverdale.

"She's strong." Hermione said as she stood next to the stiffen straight body of her frenemie. "She's strong. She'll pull through this."

"At least I can't blame your daughter for this. After all Veronica had been with both of us when Betty ..." Alice couldn't go on.

Veronica wrapped her arms around her waist as she bent forward. Her eyes were locked firmly on the two women's backs at the window. She wanted to be next to Betty. But she couldn't. Betty was currently fighting for her life on the operating table. A unfeeling tear rolled down her left cheek.

"Where is she?" Hal fearfully asked as he rushed into the waiting area. "Where the hell is my baby girl?"

Alice twisted her face to look at her enstranged husband. "Where do you think she is Hal Cooper?" Her eyes slanted at the sight of him. "Where the hell do you think she is?" She didn't shout. Her voice didn't raise from the low tone that she had been speaking. But to the people in the area it sounded like a sought.

"What did you do to her Alice?" Hal demanded in a harsh tone.

"I didn't put her here." Alice shook her head.

"Didn't you?" Hal questioned as he moved a little closer to his estranged wife. "Didn't you."

Alice couldn't speak. Her eyes returned to the fast approaching night skye of Riverdale.

Hal couldn't look at his estranged wife any longer. He turned and found Veronica in the chair. He moved to sit next to the teenage girl. "What happened Veronica?" He soften his voice to speak with his daughter's best female friend (soulmate). "How did this happen to my baby girl?"

"I-I wasn't with her." Veronica managed out in a dry voice. "I wasn't with her." Tears rolled unheeded down her pale cold cheek.

Hal placed a hand on the young teenager's bent back.

"The car came out of no where." Archie's chocked up voice spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall. "I didn't stand a chance to …."

Hal's tearful eyes met those of the broken ginger haired boy's. He noticed that Archie just had a few sratches on him. "Didn't have a chance to do what Archie? To protect Betty? To protect your passenger?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Archie bowed his head.

Silence filled the waiting area as they waited.


End file.
